game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raaf Heimdell
The Son of Steel Full Name: '''Raaf Heimdell '''Age: 28 Alias: '''The Peasant Knight '''Other Titles: '''Lord of the Salt Pans, Master of Barrowholm '''Culture: '''Andalic '''Heir: '''Cedric Heimdell '''Player: '''Michael O'Dempsey The Man and The Mask Obsessively adorned in his extravagant suit of armour and carrying his heavy tower shield, Lord Raaf Heimdell cuts a militaristic but decadent figure. It is only the insistence of his wife that draws him from his armour, and instead into his flamboyant noble garb, the height of fashion and extravagance, with a particular affinity for feathers. Physically Raaf is an unremarkable man, he is of average height and build with piercing blue eyes and wild long blonde hair. While hardly an ugly man, amongst the beautiful folk of the Riverlands it is his fierce determination that sets him apart and keeps him from ever quite fading entirely into the background. From Commoner Years Born nearly thirty years ago in the wealthy Port City of Gulltown in the Vale, to smith and a seamstress. Raaf decided early on that he wasn't content for the steady life of a tradesman. As soon as he was able he was running errands for the wealthy traders from across the sea, stealing from the clueless and tussling alongside and against the street urchins for the best odd-jobs from the career criminals. His closest friend, and brother in arms in these street wars, was the older boy Alberet Gaunt. By his thirteenth year Raaf had achieved what seemed impossible, and earned (and saved!) a hand full of gold dragons. Taking a loan from a Red Priestess, while wretchedly drunk, Raaf purchased a horse, a sword, a shield and his pride and joy, a suit of half-plate. With that his destiny was set, he would travel to the Westerlands where gold grew like grass and make his fortune. That night the Red Priestess sold Raaf's debt to a mercenary company "The Brotherhood of The Rivers", where they met Varro Lyriq, a Braavosi sell-sword on a quest to see the world. The first year of their adventures the trio spent indentured to the mercenary company, they earned their keep and payed off their debts and at the end of their indentured labour were offered a full membership in the company. Unfortunately for the company, Raaf while on patrol with an officer, killed him in order to prevent the rape of a young peasant girl. Fleeing the company to avoid death, he gave the girl the savings he had accumulated over the year to establish herself and then they lefts the Riverlands for the Reach. Surviving on the road, living the hard life of a soldier of fortune, Raaf and his friends after struggling in The Reach followed the Ocean Road north into The Westerlands and past Lannisport eventually made it successfully to the Seat of Lord Fitzroy. While there Raaf ingratiated himself with Lord Fitzroy, encountering once more the Red Priestess who sold his debt to the mercenary company (who turned out to be Lord Fitzroy's advisor), rescued the Lord's daughter, fought the Ironborn led by The Irontide and met and fell in love with the Lannister lady, Josephine. Josephine refused to marry Raaf but promised that should he manage to become a Noble, then she would marry him, never expecting him to succeed. That night Raaf left his companions in search of a rumour he heard that the Lords of The North recognised success as much as birth, and with all their Land would be more likely to bequeath them unto a new Lord. After a long and almost fatal journey, Raaf found a Lord who's situation was dire enough to consider Raaf's plea. Raaf proved instrumental in Lord Cairn's victory over his foes, and was rewarded with Mastery of Barrowholm and after a years satisfactory vassalage had passed, The Laughing Wolf himself rewarded Raaf with full Nobility. Raaf returned to collect his friends and wed his Wife and bring them to their new home in Castle Barrowholm and lands surrounding. The Nobility Year As Master of Barrowholm, Raaf had proven himself a shrewd and competent Lord, keeping the lands safe and prosperous. The early years were difficult, his Lannister Bride objected to the cold and the perceived lowering of her standing that came with being married to a Peasant Knight cum Lord. They fought most nights and slept in different rooms, she mocked him openly at gatherings with other lords and rumour has it that she would bed the handmaidens to spite him. As Raaf struggled through this desperate and dark time in his life, Alberect and Varro proved themselves invaluable in the managing the lands. It took the near death of their first child Cora to bring the young couple together, Raaf and his young bride managed to find a measure of happiness together and to please her, Raaf named a Steward to run Barrowholm and making a one sided deal with the Lannisters, Raaf brought his family and closest friends to Acorn Hall in the Riverlands to star anew. Recent Events '''June - Was seen attending Sanguineous-Drallion wedding at Godsguard. July - Was seen at Castle Pinkmaiden to plan for the war, nearly came to blows with The Irontide in defence of Rylo Drallion. August - Met with the Riverlands Lords at Seaguard, was seen abandoning Seaguard shortly after House Blacktyde attacked the Hand of the King without repercussion. The Battle for The Riverlands '''- Heimdell ships were seen with the Lannister fleet overlooking the battle, and turning their backs on the Riverlands Fleet during their time of need. '''September - Members of House Heimdell attended the Ball at Castle Sanguineous. Making no public declarations either towards or opposed to Titus Sanguineous' proclaiming himself King, nor involving themselves in the fight that ensued. Excepting Alberect they remained at the Castle for some days following the Ball, during this time he was seen to fight and yeild to The Irontide and defeat Tor Pellinore in the training yards. Some weeks later, Heimdell Forces were seen alongside the armies of House Mallister, House Mooten, House Cairn, House Pellinore and House Lychester ambushing and forcing the forces of House Blacktyde to retreat from Hag's Mire near Seaguard. Aiding Lord Torren Mallister in capturing Horus. The IrontideCaylus Blacktydeand Victarion Blacktyde. October - '''Members of House Heimdell arrive early for the Tourney at Aglovale. At the Raaf is faced by hostility from the members of House Sanguineous for reasons unknown to him, solidifying his resolve. Along with the Lords of House Pellinore and House Cairn, Raaf stands behind Tor as he challenges Titus' right to the throne of the Riverlands. After fierce negotiations, the dissidents agreed to support Titus in exchange for some favours, when the Lannister Host arrived. Raaf and Aegon rode out to take advantage of Raaf's sway with the Lannisters and Aegon's personality to convince the Host to turn back and not attack Aglovale, capturing the lords within and severely undermining Titus' claim for the throne. Successful in this endeavor, Raaf and House Heimdell joined the army to reclaim the Riverlands. '''Timeskip - '''After the break with the Lannisters, Raaf considered it prudent to move his family away from any Lannister or Lannister loyalist retributions, trading Acorn Hall for the Saltpans with House Hawick, Raaf set about shifting his Houses focus from the militaristic to the mercantile. Rebuilding the lands burned by House Blacktyde to be greater than even before, Raaf's kindness towards the Small Folk has attracted many peasants from across the war torn Riverlands in search of prosperity. The town of Cape Goodwill sprung up almost overnight, it's marketplace and port growing with the goods from the mines, and the farmlands surrounding. The heir to the house Cedric has betrothed to the eldest daughter of the Tully's, and is set to be wed on his twelfth birthday. '''November - '''Raaf along with his House attended the festival at Duskendale. A blood-oath of peace was sworn between House Blacktyde and House Heimdell under the guidance of King Titus, Raaf spent most of his meetings in private meetings with just about everyone, but topped his night off in a friendly duel with Asher Sanguineous, a close fight ended with Raaf yielding when his shield crumpled under Asher's Ball and Chain. In the month Raaf oversaw the growth of prosperity of his lands, bringing the Quiet Isles under his protection and welcoming the faithful soldiers of the Seven into his lands. As well as this he visited with Lord Mooten of Maidenpool and the Tully's of Riverrun. '''December - '''Raaf and his house attend the Grand Tourney and Festival at the Isle of Faces. On the Isle of Faces Raaf is confronted by the horrifying visage of his deceased mother and is badly injured defending The Queen from animated corpses. After the poisoning and apparent death of Varro, Raaf offered a bounty of 100 gold for whoever could bring him information on the perpetrator. After escaping the Island, Raaf partakes in the Wargames against Victarion, Alberect and Horus. After being attacked treacherously by Alberect, Raaf's collections of injuries grew even more dire at Horus' blade. The Maester repayed the injury by tending to Raaf's wounds afterwards. '''January - '''After Varro's miraculous recovery, Raaf has stood by his friends side in the face of his wife's declaration that Varro is a demon, taking their children and leaving Falcons Rise. He has mustered seven of the mightiest warriors The Riverlands has to offer to defend his friend, at great personal cost and seems confidant that The Seven shall side with him. As well he has enlisted the expert opinions of many assorted healers including the three who first declared him dead; Iona, Horus, Maester Torstein, his houses own healer Septa Mary-Anne as well as offering any Maester of the Citadel the opportunity to investigate him, while in The Reach for the War. On top of this he has received the Blessing of The High Priest of the Riverlands, his hated foe, The Irontide. Beyond the Trial, Raaf and his House have enlisted the services of soldiers from House Linderly and Mors from The Vale, House Blaintree and House Grell on behalf of House Tully, and House Keith, House Cox, House Pyne, House Hawick also of the Riverlands as well as actively campaigning for the involvement of several other houses, all fighting under the shared banner of The Riverlands and The Royal Family. '''February - '''The Wedding of Cedric Heimdell and Elia Tully will be held in Riverrun before the Seven. Quotes '''Quotes By "In the stories they say it only took one man to stand against the storm, as long as he was brave enough and righteous enough he would prevail. The real world isn't like that, all it takes is one man to succumb to the storm, even if only for a moment and only once, all others shall then fall along with him. To fail to stand against a villain is the same as standing with him. Cowards and traitors alike." ''- Raaf Heimdell'' "I won't spend my entire life working to die with nothing to show for it." ''- Raaf Heimdell, philosophy on life. '''Quotes About' From House Blacktyde: "Raaf once best me in a fight. He didn't kill me. But he did best me. I like that. When I kill him. I will do it properly, I will drown him so that when I pass from this world into the Drowned God's halls he and I shall fight again" - The Irontide "All steel and shimmer. We shall see how his mettle holds against the might of the sea." - Marion Blacktyde From House Cairne He came to my House after I had left and made a name for himself with honor and loyality, since my return he has welcomed me as an ally. Everything my brother has told me about Lord Heimdell sofar seems to be true - Kader Cairn first impressions of Raaf "There is much I feel I owe this one. He shall always have the use of my blade if ever he needs it." "A man who seeks to lay claim to his fate and rise unto glory...I like this one..." - Varro Varan Lyriq From House Drallion: You have risen further than any northern lord I have heard of. It would be a shame if you were to fall from grace after all you have sought to claim. - Rylo Drallion From House Heimdell: ''' "Raaf would do anything for me all my life I have been trained to be a proper lady to charmed my suitors, to respect my future husband but never did I expect a mutual respect and trust within a marriage I am not a just wife but his partner it is said I do not have a heart but what little heart I do have belongs to Raaf" -Josephine Lannister Heimdell- In discussion with the ladies of the riverlands on how she feels about Raaf "I can't accept your hand in marriage, I am a Lannister i'm bond for great things. Raaf! You're a low born. I am a lady of House Lannister and you are no lord. If you were, then maybe circumstances would be different, but I do not think so. I will be a great Lady, Raaf. I adore our friendship Raaf but you and I cannot be" -Josephine Lannister Heimdell- A 12 year old Josephine Lannister naive and young before marriage. "You gave me everything!? You are mistaken by family name holds so much acknowledgement in court if it wasn't for me you would be a blabbering fool tripping on your own words you know nothing about nobility you may dress the part but all you are is a peasant! I have done my womanly duties you have your heir ..heir what for I pity our heir's future..don't ever touch me again Raaf! -Josephine Lannister Heimdell- during one of their screaming matches while still in the North just after Cedric's birth. I will not accept our children be near a admonition of nature If you were a true father you wouldnt do this to our children ethier.If you loved me at all and the children I bored for you and our future you would not risk our house and souls on a man that was deemed dead. I will not return until Varro is casted out of our house" Josephine Lannister Heimdell- Josephine's letter of demands after Varro's rise from death she has lefted with her children in a carriage seeking hospitality with allies. "The brother I never had, and the only family I ever believed I needed. I've given my all for him and would gladly do so again. And now he gifts me with a family to call my own? He truly is a great man, I'm glad to call him my Lord" - Alberect Gaunt, on his wedding day to Nymeria Gaunt '''From House Sanguineous: "I suspect a brilliant mind behind his love-locked eyes. Do not underestimate him, brother." - Aelinor Sanguineous , to her brother Titus From The Black: " I see the way he engages with the southern'' ''lords. I suspect he wishes the practicality of the North was a trait he could spread like the disease of decadence and greed the south is so infected with." - Aegon Velaryon Conversations '''Varro: '''All hearts prove soft to a Braavosi blade. And in this Iikeness I understand the power of the words you perform with. For they can cut as deep. As always I am here to serve the house m'lord, but will confess enjoyment from this 'duel' with the lady." '''Raaf: '''Soft hearts are why I wear a hard skin, but watch your coquettishness around my wife, lest a sharper duel of our own we enjoy" - After a playful argument between Varro and Josephine Family *Lady Josephine Lannister Heimdell (Wife) **Cora - 13 - Hotheaded, Stubborn girl who wishes to be a warrior like her father. **Cedric - (barely) 13 - Well poised, Noble boy who wishes to be a great leader and general like his Grand-Father. **Amelia (BoH - Awareness) - 5 - An introverted, imaginative, solitary girl who looks up to Aunty Nym. **Cordelia - 4 - Likes to wear pretty dresses. **Sophia - 3 - A loud child **Constance - 2 - A quiet child Category:Signature Characters Category:Characters